The initial objectives of our Physician Scientist Program are to provide physicians who have completed some housestaff training with a broad background in basic biomedical research as well as direct laboratory experience supervised by a basic scientist. In addition, each year two medical students will be supported to carry out a full year of basic laboratory research during a leave of abscence from the regular medical school curriculum. During Phase I of their training Physician Scientists will be enrolled in formal courses and begin laboratory work in a basic science area. All trainees will take the graduate course in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology. The selection of other course work will depend on the previous scientific background and specific research interests of each Physician Scientist. Such courses might include didactic or seminar courses taught by the faculty of the various basic science departments at the School of Medicine of subjects such as advanced chemistry, physics, or mathematics at the undergraduate campus of the University. Criteria for the choice of basic science sponsors include a stimulating laboratory environment and enthusiasm for training young scientists. An equally important criterion is that the laboratory experience will provide research training that can be applied to clinical problems in the major program areas for which the NIADDK is responsible. In Phase II of the program the Physician Scientist will work more independently, though still under the supervision of their basic science sponsor. Although many of the basic research sponsors are MD's or work on problems with immediate clinical relevance, each Physician Scientist will maintain close contact during Phase II with a secondary clinical sponsor who will help the Physician Scientist in the transition from trainee to independent investigator and in the application of basic skills to clinical research. The long-term goal of the program is to provide gifted and dedicated physicians with the opportunity to learn and utilize basic scientific tools as independent investigators working in clinical areas of interest to the NIADDK.